Brothers In Poison
by NeverRoses
Summary: I've hit writers block hard so i'll work on another story for now. Godai and Ishigaki are both tired of being stepped on. Finding so much in common in each other, they plan together to do the unthinkable. Part songfic, suicide attempt. YakoXGodai ANGSTY
1. We all

**Title:** Brothers in poison.

**Author: **MissingNeurotic

**Summery: **I've hit writers block hard so i'll work on another story for now. Godai and Ishigaki are both tired of being stepped on. Finding so much in common in each other, they plan together to do the unthinkable. Will they go through with it, or back out? Part songfic, suicide attempt YakoXGodai

**Chapter 1: **We all

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Godai hated his life.

He was stepped on. He was abused. He was broken. Broken in more then one place. Broken bones, broken dreams, broken heart.

No one noticed how lonely he really was. Most of the time even HE didn't notice it. He never noticed it at all, at least, not until he got home.

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ishigaki hated his life.

He was stepped on. He was forgotten. He was ignored. Ignored... Ignored comments, ignored feelings, ignored emotions.

No one noticed how lonely he ever was. He nearly never noticed until he got home. He was alone all the time, he was all by himself, yet not physically alone.

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Godai walked down the streets of the busy city. It was still busy, even though it wasn't the nicest part of the city, it was still pretty damn crowded. Mostly with yakuza, drug dealers, that sort.

"Hey Godai, how many collections have you done recently. Oopsie, i forgot, you quit to join a detective agency, just to be stepped on." A nearby man said, receiving a glare.

"Urusei asshole." He growled.

"Oooo, so scared." The man taunted, sinking back into a nearby shop, a gun shop.

"Bastard." Godai spat, glaring sharply into the store as if if stared long enough he would somehow kill that guy. "If ya aren't scared then why did you run. You think i won't go in there as break everything in the place?" He said, walking into the store, bent of beating the guy within an inch of his life.

Godai, walking out of the now demolished store, spat blood onto the asphalt.

"Shit." He breathed, mentally bitchslapping himself for deciding to do 'battle' in a gun shop. "I'm so damn stupid." He growled, poking at one of the bullet wounds.

Hearing a bit of sobbing from a nearby alley, he turned into it, figuring if he beat someone up, it might cheer him up a bit.

"Hey! Asshole!" He growled to the person in the alley. The boy was sitting on a crate, in a fetal position, sobbing his heart out. He had short black hair, face hidden. To Godai's surprise, he wore a nice business suit.

The boy didn't look up. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Bastard!" The boy looked up as Godai yelled. Godai stopped nearby him, recognising him as the errand boy that silver haired cop always had lurking around.

To be honest, the way he acted, the boy was more like his stalker then his kempai.

"Huh...?" He squeaked pathetically, tears making neat lines down his cheeks. He blinked at him, as if recognising him as Yako's 'friend' of sorts. He sniffled.

"Hey, you're..." They both spoke in unison.

"What should it matter to you!?" Godai yelled, hoping to scare the kid off, for some reason, he was making him uncomfortable.

"Oh, i just thought..." The boy trailed off, sniffling more, looking at the ground. His legs streched out in front of him, hanging over the side of the crate.

There was a uncomfortable silence at streached out longer then it had to, unfortunately, neither of them were too keen on saying something.

Finally, Godai broke the silence.

"What're 'ya doing on this side of town anyway?" He asked, looking down at the boy, towering over him. The boy sighed, shaking his head a bit.

"Just thinking..."

"About...?" Godai asked, not even noticing where he was going with this, he didn't care anyway.

"It's stupid, and it has stories, long stories." He said, probably trying to communicate the message 'You wouldn't care'. And more then likely, this was the truth.

"I got all day, gaki." Godai mumbled, sitting on a crate across from the boy, poking at several bullet wounds he got, tearing pieces of cloth of his clothes to bandage them, well, kinda. The boy sighed, his voice steadying from the last tone of voice, shaky and unsure.

As Godai listened, he noticed how much he was like this boy.

_Stepped on._

_Unappreciated._

_Forgotten._

_Unneeded._

_Ignored._

_Abused._

_Nowhere to go._

_No one to run to._

_**Alone.**_

"...Thatns my story. I probably doesn't matter to you." His voice was shaky and breathing uneven. He was about to cry. Godai stared at the boy, not sure what i think, eyes wide open. His lips were slightly parted, small sounds coming out. Words that could not be formed. They were the same.

"Kid, whats you're name...?" He asked, his voice normal, but unsure. The boy looked up, looking at him curiously, surprised maybe.

"Ishigaki. Ishigaki Shun." He said, trying to steady his breaths and voice.

"Ishigaki." Godai said, the name felt a little weird on his tongue since the words, well, 'names' he was used to calling people were; Boss, monster, bastard, bitch, that sort of thing.

"What's yours?" Ishigaki asked.

"Godai Shinobu." Before Godai had noticed it, his own name had slid off his tongue like water off wax paper, all too easy. Surprised he blinked, he had really just said his own name without even thinking about it? It just... slid off?

"Godai-san. Arigato. For listening." Ishigaki thanked him, his voice shaky again, obviously happy someone let him talk.

"We're not all that different you know." Godai said, again, surprised as it came out without any thoughts about it. He closed his mouth and bit the inside of his lip, drawing blood.

"What...?" Ishigaki asked. Before getting an answer his cellphone rang, playing the assigned ringtone.

_You're the best. Around._

_Nothings gonna ever keep you down._

_You're the best. Arou-_

"Moshi-Moshi?" He asked, answering the phone. Godai stared, what kind of ringtone was that? That was shit!

"Ah... Yes... Um, i just, um, lost a piece of yamato... okay... i'll be there soon!" He hung up, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Sempai needs me, sorry. Could i..." He stopped himself. He started again. "Maybe, get your cell phone number?" He asked. Godai blinked, was he serious? He made it sound as if he were hitting on a girl, and he, in fact, was NOT a girl. Knowing what he was getting at, he shrugged.

"Ni. Ichi. Hatchi. San. Ichi. San. Roku." Godai paused between each number, making sure he got all that. **[(Note: That means 218-3136. I improvised his number xD)]**

Ishigaki nodded. "Arigato. Again." He said, running off. Godai stared at the kid's back as he run away. Did he really just let his name AND cell phone number slip off!? He mentally bitchslapped himself.

"Congratulations Asshole, you just leaked your name and number." He said, getting up and walking off to... Break stuff maybe... He honestly didn't know.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Okay, this chapter SUCKED.

This story already SUCKS.

I SUCK.

Deal with it. I SUCK.

If you feel like raising my self esteem or helping me along the process with critisism, please do so.

Reveiw... please....?

Beta-ed by allaboutcontests


	2. have a

**Title:** Brothers in poison.

**Author: **MissingNeurotic

**Summery: **I've hit writers block hard so i'll work on another story for now. Godai and Ishigaki are both tired of being stepped on. Finding so much in common in each other, they plan together to do the unthinkable. Will they go through with it, or back out? Part songfic, suicide attempt YakoXGodai

**Chapter 2: **Have a

///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Godai walked out of his apartment, holding his head, he had a hell of a booze run that night. He was trying to forget that stupid kid and what happened with him. What was the kid's name... Ichigapi...? Ishiguppi....? Iddigabby...? Ishi... Ishigaki...! That's right... It was ishigaki.

"Dickhead..." Godai groaned, scolding himself. He was hard headed, stubborn, and _absent minded?_

Yeah, fuck no.

Stumbling out of his apartment, he clumsily walked towards the office. The damned part time job which treated him like shit. Payed him nearly nothing too.

"Ah. Godai-san?" Godai heard a voice behind him. _God almighty, tell me it's not him._ Godai turned. _Damn you God. _There was ishigaki's face, looking as bland as ever, he was surprised that it wasn't all happy happy joy joy like it usually was. And... was that a sleeping cap on his head?

"What." He growled, it sounded more like a statement then a quisitive reply. Ishigaki was obviously taken back a bit.

"C-Can i talk to you....?" He asked, innocently.

"Dammit Ishigaki! Not now! Work!" He yelled, turning and speed walking away. He could hear Ishigaki sniffle behind him. He hated himself. He couldn't get the brat out of his head, he was yelling at him, he let his name, number, and now where he LIVED leak from the little information bank called the brain. This is one of the worst days. At least things couldn't et any worse.

Oops, too late.

It started to rain. At first it was light, but by the time he was halfway to the office, it was raining pretty damn hard. He didn't have any money on him at the moment for an umbrella, just booze, but no umbrella. He was soaking wet and angry.

He still couldn't believe he decided to doom himself by accepting the detective office's jobs again. Now he had two prt-time jobs. One at the information company with the boos who knew more about a super nintendo then the chain of athourity at his own damn company. And his his goddamn boss didn't even know how to spell super nintendo.

Reaching that damned office building, he walked in, soaked to the bone. He looked like he had gone swimming in his clothes for a day or two, not been outside in the pouring rain for half an hour.

"Goddamn detective agency." He cursed, walking to the door. As he reached for the handle he hesitated. _What the fuck!?_ He grabbed the door knob and twisted it, opening it as calmly as he could, which was bearly bashing the door off it's hinges. As he did this, he found one blonde teenage girl staring at him wide-eyed and a stupid demon boss who looked at him in a way which made him gulp.

"You're late." Neuro chirped in the sickening way which made you want to punch the bastard in the face and him into a pretzel.

"So what." He said, sitting at the little desk by the door, starting to whittle away at the wood with his knife, cursing and muttering. After then moment he regretted doing both things, saying what he said, and carving lines into the desk. The next thing he knew at that momentw as that he was stomach down on the floor having something jabbed into his back, cutting him.

"So you're gonna need to learn the consiquences for being late, dog." Neuro chuckled, the sharp object being forced a little hit deeper into his skin. From Yako's veiw, it was Neuro's claw. From Godai's veiw, it was a knife of some sort, of course, he really couldn't SEE what he was being cut up with.

"Monster! Get off me!" He wriggled under his demon boss.

"Now now, don't squirm, my aim might be off now." His boss chirped in that damn happy voice. He felt several more little stabs before he was let free. He was now soaking wet and bleeding a little bit.

"Godai-san. Aren't you cold?" Yako asked, looking very concerned. Godai slowly picked himself up from the ground. As a matter of fact, he was kind of cold, but only because he was fuckin' wet.

"Hell no." He replied, sitting back in his chair after picking it up from the ground also. It hurt to lean against the seat-back, but he had had worse before. Like cleaning up those damned bullet wounds from last time, as he still felt them.

///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ishigaki watched as someone who he thought was his friend walked away, after yelling at him. He sniffled. _Why don't anyone listen to meeeeeee. _He whined in his head, turning around to return to his work.

His footsteps were soft on the aspahult but slowly turned to subtle splashes as it started to rain. It was a light rain. Nothing was nicer then a light rain. Besides, he couldn't help feeling the same as the area around him, dismal and lonely. It started to rain harder and harder.

By the time he reached the Police Department it was raining, hard. He had managed to stay fairly dry because of the streets crowded with people with large umbrellas.

He shivered. The Police Department was always over air conditioned, leaving everyone shivering after rainy days like this. Well, everyone except-

"Ishigaki."

Ishigaki whirled around, finding himself suddenly facing someone's chest dressed neatly in a tan suit with the end of a tie dangling in front of him. His eyes slowly glided up to look at the one, the only...

Sasazuka Eishi.

"S-Sempai." He stuttered.

"Um, i know it probably isn't any of my business but, you're crying." He said in his usual monotoned voice which always made him sound bored. Ishigaki blinked, using the inside of the coat to dry off his hands before touching his face. It was wet, but probably from the rain.

"It's just the r-"

"you're eyes are red like you've been crying. You're sniffling. You come to work without taking off your sleeping cap." Ishigaki blushed, embaressed. He reached up and pulled off a soft light blue sleeping cap.

"It's nothing." He said, putting his hands up defensively. Not being one to worm is way into issues others won't tell you immediately, sasazuka backed off.

"Okay then... There are some things you need to get to." He said, walking away and pressing the button for the elevator. Ishigaki followed, waiting for the elevator also. Once it opened he squished against the wall of the elevator, avoiding getting mashed by the other police officers. He was unsuccessful. He was pusehd against the side of the elevator brutally.

"Ano... This one if full..." Sasazuka's voice rang out nearly dead silent in the elevator, shortly after, the doors closed. Sealing Ishigaki in a mass of people. To his surprise, he looked over and Sasazuka had plenty of room. Although, that was probably because the air around him is always 2 degrees celcius colder, this was tested, and is in fact, true.

As the elevator doors opened people rushed out, pushing each other, well, after sasazuka got out first, of course. If you don't like that thought of getting squished against sub zero from mortal kombat. you definately wouldn't like the idea of being squished against Sasazuka. People swore he could freeze water, although it was probably just exaggeration. At that point in his musings, he was pushed against the wall of the elevator, his cheek smashing roughly into the metal. He felt his cheek and flinched, it was going to turn into a big, ugly, bruise.

Finally getting out, he sighed, taking a deep breath of... even colder air? He turned behind him, directly behind him in the hallway, was the person he was blocking the path of. None other then, the king of ice.

"Ano..." Sasazuka started, unable to finish as Ishigaki ran quickly away. "He sure is acting funny... for Ishigaki..." He thought out loud before continuing in that direction before the turning the corner, the opposite way that Ishigaki had gone.

Ishigaki ran into the men's bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror. He slipped, falling onto the ground and smashing his bruise cheek against the floor. He yelped before quickly getting up, looking down. He then notice the little yellow sign which was directly in front of the sink, behind him.

**Caution:**

**Slippery Floor**

Ishigaki frowned and looked in the mirror, the bruise was alerady starting to turn an ugly grey-blue color. Probably from the fall he just took. He could barely cover it with his whole palm. This definately wasn't his day.

Shoulders slumped and his invisible puppy ears down, he walked out of the bathroom, covering his rght cheek, covering the bruise. As he walked past rows and rows of desks he heard a clatter and something fell to the floor. Avoiding that area he looked back at it. A stapler had been dropped.

Continuing along, he moved to where Todoroki was. She quickly turned to him.

"Ah! Ishigaki! Glad you're here. Could you take this, and this, and this, and this, and this, to Sasazuka Sempai?" she asked with a sparkly smile which usually meant 'say not and i'll do it myself, making sasazuka sempai love me more than you~' Which usually meant he would take them.

"Hai hai..." He said, taking the huge stack of papers in his arms. He could barely see past it. Walking back, he mused. What could the papers be? Letters? Nah, he rarely got those, besides, when he did, they were his paycheck. Documents? More then likely. But documents of what? Maybe that cou-

_**CRASH!**_

Ishigaki groaned. He was facedown on the floor, papers in a untouched neat stack in front of him, miraculiously. He looked back, he had tripped over the stapler which had not yet been picked up. He now just felt sore. Where was he sore? Everywhere, everything hurt on a day like this. He sighed sadly and got up, moving to pick up the stack of papers again.

"Ah...!" He yelped as a sudden pang of pain went through his left wrist. He clutched it with the other hand, it made it hurt, but made it hurt less at the same time. Everytime he bent it upwards, it hurt. Everytime he held something, it hurt. Everytime he moved it, it hurt. He bit his lip and moved to pick up the stack of papers again. He hissed in pain as he lifted the heavy stack of papers, his wrist protesting viciously. He clenched his teeth tightly inside his mouth as he walked to where Sasazuka probably was.

He made his way to a little desk Sasazuka sat at, looking through several papers he already had.

"S-Semp-pai." He muttered, reaching the desk. Sasazuka looked up and raised an eyebrow at how strained he looked.

"The papers aren't that heavy." Sasazuka said placidly, taking the papers from him, setting them on the desk. Ishigaki's hands immediately went to his sides.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked, tring to recovering his usual 'Kyaaa~!' self.

"There is something i need to see."

"What is it."

Sasazuka eyed his left wrist, reaching out and grabbing it lightly. Ishigaki flinched. _Sempai... Sempai... Please don't... _Sasazuka looked over his wrist and turned to face Ishigaki when he hissed in pain as he prodded it. "What did do you to it?"

"Ano... I... Um..." He looked from his wrist, to the papers, so sasazuka who eyed him in such a way, it made him want to leave, quickly. "Fell down the stairs..." He said, laughing nervously.

"Uh-huh..." Sasazuka stared at his wrist. "Well, you're wrist is swollen so it's probably fractured. You should probably leave early." Sasazuka let go of his wrist. Ishigaki quite honestly hated the Doctor's.

"Ano... Sempai...?"

"Mm..?"

"C-Could you...?" Ishigaki started.

"I suppose..." Sasazuka answered ahead of time before he even finished. Sasazuka rose from his seat and took Ishigaki's other wrist, dragging him to a room more some medical supplies in it. "Sit." He said, gesturing to a seat in the corner. Ishigaki sat. He felt so stupid. He had pulled his own Sempai away from his work selfishly, just so he could take care of an injury that he probably doomed himself with, and had also lied to his Sempai about how he got it. Boy. His karma is way up isn't it?

Sasazuka clicked his tongue softly as he reached into a drawer to get some unknown thingy-ma-jigger. When he turned he had several simple wrist casts, the plastic parts at least that supported the bottom of your wrist from your palm to your elbow. He took out one that looked just about the right size and yet again, took Ishigaki's wrist. He set it in the half cast and looked up at him. "Does that feel comfortable?" He asked. Ishigaki nodded.

Taking some rolls of cotton he wrapped the forearm, making sure it wasn't too tight or too loose. Then he took the regular bandages and wrapped it again, sealing it with two little clippy things.

"There." He said, getting up and shovin his hands in his pockets, starting to walk out. "Be more careful next time." He said, leaving.

Ishigaki watched him leave, looking down at his wrist he sighed, it was neatly casted and comfy. He stared at it for a moment before getting up. He then left the Police department, walking back to his apartment. It was still raining, but he borrowed an umbrella. It was blue and had the Kanji for OTAKU written on it.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Godai cursed, for this mystery he had to be bait. However, he wasn't told so.

He lay on his side, with a knife sticking out of his shoulder, it had gone clean through. It was dark, almost too dark to see.

"Fuck..." He rasped, slowly getting up, holding his left shoulder.

"Godai-san!" Yako yelled from a corner. Neuro took a step forewards.

"You are not a unique beautiful snowflake, you are the same decaying matter as everything else." He said, before approching the person, the person then screaming as he stood there. He was using one of those terrible tools again. As he did this Yako ran to Godai. She shined her flashlight on him so she could see him better.

"Godai-san! Godai-san! Don't go towards the light!" She pleaded.

"The only fucking light i see is you shining a fucking flashlight in my eyes when i try to open them!" He yelled, having the light taken from his face. He opened his eyes. Yako took him but the unharmed shoulder and tried to pull him down.

"Sit down!" She pleaded, he obeyed. As he leaned against the wall, the knife went in further.

"AH!" He yelled, feeling the blade go further.

"Godai-san!?" She wailed, pushing him forewards away from the wall and she looked at his back. The cerrated knife exited his back. She knelt in front of him just in time to watch him grab the handle of the knife and try to pull it out. He grunted in pain and let go.

"Shit..." He rasped, sighing afterwards.

"you really shouldn't try to pull it out Godai-san." Yako said in vain as he took the handle again and took and alternate route, pulling it out, upwards, cutting through his shoulder. The knife angling in such a way he could pull it out. Not the smartest thing to do, but probably the easiest. He yelled out in agony as the knife clattered to the floor.

"Fuckin' idiot." He scolded himself for what, the billionth time today?

"Daijoubu Godai-san?" Yako asked, trying to pry his right hand from his left shoulder so she could see.

"Yeah, i'm fuckin' great. I just tore a knife from the shoulder and i'm fuckin' fabulous!" He yelled at her, getting up again and starting to try and find the exit to the room. His right hand traced the wall, smearing blood. Finding the exit he quickly ran out, using the little light he had to guide him.

Reaching the outside world he took a deep shuddering breath of fresh air. Quickly fleeing the scene, he kept his right hand on his shoulder again, as if no one could see the blood on his hand and soaking through his shirt in huge amounts. He ran quickly to the only palce he knew he could find solitude, his apartment. After only a minute of running he started to unconsciously swerve and sway. Then the next thing was that his world started spinning and swimming.

Stopping, he swerved into an alley, the same alley he had met the boy in. He sat on the crate, clutching his shoulder tightly. He stayed there for not very long until he heard a soft but familiar voice.

"Godai-san?" The voice asked, it sounded like the same boy he met here just the other day.

"Ishi..." He barely managed to croak out half he boys name before the world started to dim.

"Godai-san!" Ishigaki yelled, running to his friend. godai's hand dropped from his wound, showing the terrible injury. Ishigaki was agast. "H-Hey! Stay awake! If you fall asleep you won't wake up again!" He yelled, slapping Godai slightly on the cheek to try and get him to wake up a bit.

Godai felt the patting but couldn't react to it.

Ishigaki panicked. "Godai-sa-" He tried to tug on his very short sleeve, but instead, the fabric ripped off, giving a more clear veiw of the wound. Ishigaki was starting to get neuseaus. (sp?) [(note: Geez, i can spell neusea but not neuseaus? GOD. HOW TO SPELL IT!!! .])

In a panicked frenzy of well... panick he figured the best thing to do would be... Ishigaki ripped off his sleeve and tied it around the wound tightly. Unsure about what was going to happen, he nerviously awaited a sign of life from his newfound and maybe dying of blood loss friend.

"You really are convenient to have around, you know that..." Godai rasped, barely conscious. Ishigaki inwardly celebrated. He had stopped bleeding but... It probably wasn't good enough just to have a ripped sleeve tied to it. "I'm so damn tired..." He said in a whisper of a voice.

Ishigaki, worried that he was too heavy to support for long, decided that a empty and parcially destroyed building was enough for them for the night. Taking his friend's unharmed arm, he slowly helped him to that nearby building. It was empty, it was cold, it was dirty, and tonight, it would be their house.

They had claimed their sides of the... place... and from there, they chatted, very, very quietly. That night, they planned. They planned their salvation. They planned their getaway. They planned their hopes. They planned their dreams. Ultimately,

They planned their suicides.

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

IT SUCKED  
I SUCK  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT3TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

*cry*

Reveiw to help me...?


	3. Reason

**Title:** Brothers in poison.

**Author: **MissingNeurotic

**Summery: **I've hit writers block hard so i'll work on another story for now. Godai and Ishigaki are both tired of being stepped on. Finding so much in common in each other, they plan together to do the unthinkable. Will they go through with it, or back out? Part songfic, suicide attempt YakoXGodai

**Chapter 3: **Reason

///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That morning, the two awoke.

Ishigaki was sore and unhappy, and actually a bit lonely feeling.

Godai was drained, sore, angry, and quite determined to get the day, and his life, over with.

"Are you ready?" Godai asked, his voice hoarse. Ishigaki bit his lip. His eyes darted from one side of the room to the other.

"I think so."

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

([Sasazuka P.O.V.])

It was a normal morning for the King of ice. He got up, took a shower, got dressed, had a cup of coffee, and left for work. All within half an hour, easily. It never took him very long to wake up since he usually never slept much anyway. twenty minutes a day was normal for him.

Reaching the Police department, He went to the normal floor, did the normal stuff, called for Ishigaki like Normal, Ishigaki came up frowning; NOT NORMAL.

"Ano... Sasazuka-san." Sasazuka nearly spewed his coffee when he was called upon normally, but ISHIGAKI.

"Not the Sempai today am i?" He said jokingly.

"No, you're just sasazuka-san. Because..." He fidgeted. "I quit."

"You what?"

"I QUIT." He said again, much louder, nearly yelling. surprised he took another sip of coffee and lit up a had talked to Ishigaki about quitting before, which he promptly replied to with a 'No way! I'm gonna be a police officer 'til the day i die!'.

"You said you were gonna be a police officer until-"

"The day i die." He finished for him. He nodded solemnly. Sasazuka raised an eyebrow. What had happened between when he last talked to him and right now. To be honest, it was disturbing.

"Why did you-"

"GOODBYE!" Ishigaki yelled, running out. Sasazuka was wide eyed at this point. Ishigaki had been crying? ISHIGAKI had been CRYING? Maybe it was something personal. Sasazuka then noticed a small envelope left by Ishigaki. It was adressed to him.

Okay...

Or something NOT personal...

He quickly ran after Ishigaki, leaving the letter open on the desk he was at.

_Sempai... No, Sasazuka-san._

_You probably think this is silly or a joke. I've gotten tired of the way i live and plan on starting over. Starting over from the beginning. The very beginning._

_Thank you for helping me the other day, but it doesn't really help much now. But still, Arigato._

_Arigato. For everything..._

_Ishigaki, Shun._

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[(Yako P.O.V.)]

Yako didn't sleep the night before. She was too worried to sleep. Godai had really been hurt. He was bleeding everywhere. When they had restored the power to the house, the place where godai had been sitting and laying, were covered in blood. Puddles and puddles of blood. On the wall, was the bloody smeared handprints of him also.

"Godai-kun." She whispered, rolling onto her side. After a moment her eyes widened. _Godai-kun!? Godai-KUN!?_ She shook it off. It came back. _He's just a friend!! _She bit her lip. She couldn't admit it, even to herself. She LIKED him. And not friendship liked. She LIKE LIKED him.

**Bee-beep**

**Bee-beep**

Yako grabbed her cellphone from her nighstand.

"New text message?" She opened up the text message, it was from Neuro. 'Get to work. Now.'

Not one to close up a message from Neuro and say 'No Way', she got dressed. Today she actually wore the normal attire, but with jeans instead of a skirt. It was gonna be cold today.

She quickly got her things and went to the office. It was cold, it was colder then cold, it was FREEZING. She screamed when someone nearly crashed into her when they ran from a corner.

"Gomen. Daijoubu Yako-chan?" The man asked, it was Sasazuka.

"I'm fine..." She replied, wondering why he looked so flustered.

"Have you seen Ishigaki around?" He asked quickly, looking around as they talked.

"No... Why...?" She asked, did Ishigaki do something? Did Ishigaki HAVE something?

"He quite the P.D. and ran. He left a note and... I think he's going to kill himself." Sasazuka quickly looked down at her, as if hoping she would miracusly suddenly say 'Oh yeah, i saw him, blah blah blah blah.'.

"Kill himself!?" Yako yelled, surprised that such a happy soul like Ishigaki would even CONSIDER such a thing. Before she knew it, Sasazuka was gone.

"J-J-Jottou Matte!" She yelled, but Sasazuka was long gone. She sighed sadly. The thought of Ishigaki killing himself made her eyes tear.

she walked slowly to the Office. When she reached the office she opened the door slowly, without hesitation.

"Slave? it's yours." Neuro stood

Yako took the evelope from his hand. Turning it over it had her name on it written in... GODAI'S HANDWRITING!! She quickly ripped it open and read it! Maybe it would have good news! Her heart sank she read the letter.

_Goddamn detective agency,_

_It was fun. Okay, i'm lying. It was hell. This is hell._

_I'm going to end this hell._

_You probably won't care either way but i'll leave this as, hell i dunno, a memoir._

_Knowing you, you'll keep it for the memory._

_Goodbye forever bastards._

_I'll celebrate when i'm rid of your asses._

_Godai, Shinobu._

_P.S. If i can't start over, i'll burn in hell. But since you monsters aren't there, I'll enjoy it._

Yako dropped the letter. She was crying. She shakily reached for her cellphone. Grabbing the cell phone she went through her contacts, calling the person once she found them. The phone rung.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"S-Sasazuka-san..." She blubbered, crying full blast now.

"Yako-chan!? Daijoubu!?" Sasazuka quickly replied.

"Hai. godai-san.... I think Godai-san and Ishigaki-san have..." She sniffled. "A suicide pact." She burst into tears. She heard a small sound from the other end of the phone. It sounded like a choke or a gag type noise.

"A... suicide pact? ..." Sasazuka said softly into the phone, sounding genuinely disturbed. ([ I HATE GENUINE! D:)]

"Yeah..." Yako sobbed into the phone. Godai, the man who she had just recently discovered she liked more then a friend, was aiming to end his life today. She would miss him. His hostile looking eyes, his rough callused hands, his-

This wasn't the time to be thinking about it!!!

"Yako-chan. Do you know where they might have gone?" Sasazuka asked.Yako shook her head.

"No..."

"Can't your assistant help you?" He asked, since he had recently found out Neuro wasn't of this world, he was the first one to turn to. Yako face Neuro.

"Neu-"

"I can't understand how a human's brain works, worm. You of all people should know that." Neuro interuppted, being strangely calm. "I'm sure you can probably think if several places."

"But it might be too late if he check them a-"

"It's always worth a try, worm." Neuro said, giving her a look she couldn't really say anything against. Putting the phone to her ear she spoke again.

"I have several places in mind, but i'll have to get back to you on that." She hung up.

"Really now." Neuro came down from the ceiling. "Why are you so flustered?" Neuro asked with that devilish grin.

"Because Godai is more then an object or tool to me!!" She yelled at him, storming out of the Office. Neuro stared after her.

"Really now. Does she have to react this way to everything involving death?"

///////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Godai licked his lips. They were dry and the lower lip had some blood on it which he didn't mind lapping up before anyone saw. He took out his cellphone, looking in his contacts. He called.

It haden't rung twice before it was answered.

"Godai-san?" Ishigaki's voice was a bit softer then usual.

"Did you finish already? It's taking a little too long, kid." He asked, sitting on a crate in a warehouse near the docks. He heard a shuffling sound from nearby and closed his cellphone.

"Yes, i'm ready." Ishigaki said, entering the warehouse. Godai smirked.

"That's good. Now we just need some time to get what we need. Everything we need is in here. Thats the perks of a warehouse location. Besides, those bastards won't check here." He said, chuckling lowly afterwards. He turned to Ishigaki.

"You can just wait here, get ready for this, mentally." He stalked off, walking somewhere in the warehouse.

/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yako sat at home, looking through the little things she had quickly grabbed from Godai's desk.

He had documents of all types, which was unexpected since he only had six years of education. To her surprise after she picked up a document on 'Enesthesia' she found important looking paper. It was a stack of papers, apparrently of the contents of...

"Warehouses?" She asked no one, looking through the contents. Some things were circled in red highlighter.

After looking through for a while she found warehouse twenty four.

The things circled on the contents were;

_Alchaholic beverages_

_Toxic substances_

_Bottles_

She dropped the papers, quickly dailing Sasazuka.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Sasazuka-san! I think i know where!" Yako yelled. Sasazuka made a sort of... cheerful? sound?

"But that's quite far from here, and it's getting late. What if we're too l-"

"We won't be. We can't be. Warehouse twenty four." She said into the phone, encouraging the thought.

"Alright. I'll head there now. Bye."

"Bye."

Yako quickly got warmer clothes on and ran outside. She couldn't beleive it. I was already getting quite dark, the only sign of the sun were the mixed hues of dark blue, black, and deep purple on the horizon.

She turned and started at run. It wasn't long until it got dark as she quickened her pace.

////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Godai approched Ishigaki.

"Sorry that took a while..." He said, handing him a bottle.

"where di you find thi-"

"This warehouse had misc. bottles, there was bound to be some unbroken and suitable stuff in there." He said, giving a sad smile.

"I suppose so." Ishigaki said, looking into the bottle. It was empty, but still shiny on the inside.

"Shall we start?" Godai said, pulling out a bottle of alchahol. Ishigaki nodded. He poured the liquid in, it was a reddish color.

"Godai-san? What is this?" Ishigaki asked, not knowing what the liquid was, but having his assumptions.

"Potent red wine, now shut up." He said, finishing pouring both their drinks, the bottles filled with the red wine. Ishigaki started to raise the bottle.

"Not yet you idiot!" He yelled, taking another little container and pouring some into each of their drinks.

The red wine mixed with the deep purplish liquid which was being poured in. The newest formed color, a purple deep enough to be almost be black. A foul smell filled the air, it smelled like rotting flesh or decaying matter.

"Now we can drink. Enjoy your fucking afterlife or second life." He said, quickly linking arms with him, he grimaced as he used his right arm to hold the bottle and link their arms. "Die in style."

"Yeah. Die in style." Ishigaki said, frowning a bit.

their arms linked, they raised the bottles to their lips.

/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yako ran to the warehouse area, looking around for a minute, panicking.

The sun was down and it was getting late.

"Yako-chan!"

she turned, smiling as she saw Sasazuka. No more words passed between them but they knew what words were going to be exchanged.

They ran side-by-side, hoping that it wasn't too late. Their eyes franically searched the warehouses for the number twenty four.

They ran past warehouse after warehouse. The warehouses were huge, and were apparrently in order. It was gonna take them forever, they were only at warehouse fifteen after all.

Sasazuka quickened his pace. Yako couldn't quite keep up but found it much easier to when in the spur of the moment she grabbed his wrist.

Several minutes later they reached warehouse twenty three, they were almost there...!

Everything was going okay, but now the big question was;

Did they make it in time...?

//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The second the liquid passed Ishigaki's lips he sputtered a bit. It tasted foul. More foul then anything he could ever think of. He drank in small amounts at a time. The... whatever... he was drinking, made him sick to think about of taste. He fought the urge to puke. He wondered if Godai felt the same way.

Godai had quickly started to practically chug the poison. It tasted of death itself. The way it slipped down his throat made him think of water on waxpaper. So smooth, So... gently.

both of them drank. Ishigaki's bottle barely had anything gone. Godai's bottle barely had anything left.

"It was a good life, kinda." Ishigaki said in between gulps. Godai smirked a bit past the neck of his bottle.

Their lives were flashing before their eyes, okay not really.

now that they had started, just couldn't stop until it was over.

_**BANG!**_

Ishigaki stopped drinking and lowered the bottle from his lips as Sasazuka and Yako burst in.

"S-Sempai!?" ishigaki yelled, unaware he had called him Sempai, probably habit. The two burst in. Ishigaki turned to Godai who wasn't reacting at all, he was completely ignoring it. He just kept drinking.

"Ishigaki!" Sasazuka yelled, half angry, half concerned. He kicked the bottle from his hand the tackled him to the ground. The toxic liquid spilling onto the floor.

Godai, having finished his bottle quickly picked up Ishigaki's and continued.

"Godai-san!!!" Yako screamed, trying to grab the bottle from him, but being unsuccessful as he completely tipping the bottle up so she couldn't grab it.

She pushed him over, he toppled like a house of cards. Falling onto his back he let out an agonized yell before shakily raising the bottle to his lips again, drinking more.

"Godai-san! No!" She grabbed the bottle and barely managed to tear it out of his grasp. To her surpise, his grasp had gotten weaker. He looked up at her, eyes narrowed to the point of nearly being closed. He was getting pale, very pale.

"Ishigaki, talk to me here!" Sasazuka yelled to Ishigaki who was looking quite sick at the moment.

"Sempai..." He looked up at him, eyes glazed over with tears. "Gomennn!" He yelled, crying. Sasazuka, picking took his wrist and tried to pull him up. Ishigaki managed to stand for a minute before falling to his knees again.

"Dammit." He cursed, calling an ambulence.

"Stay awake godai-san!" She sobbed, putting his head in her lap. "I'm so sorry." She whined, a tear falling onto Godai's pale cheek. His eyes were closing and opening a bit, as if he struggled to stay conscious. Sasazuka picked up Ishigaki and quickly carried him over to where Yako and Godai were. He laid, Ishigaki next to him. Ishigaki seemed to be having no trouble staying conscious, but looking pale, sick, weak.

"Can you get anything out of him?" Sasazuka asked, leaning over Godai. Yako shook her head. He waved a hand in front of godai's face. Much to both their releif, his eyes followed. "Well, at least we know he is still aware and awake." He said, looking to Ishigaki and trying to same thing, Ishigaki also following. Faint sirens could be heard nearby, Sasazuka sighed.

"Sasazuka-san!" Yako yelled, causing Sasazuka to whirl around. Yako was running her finger down the side of his face, starting from the side of his bottom lip. He couldn't quite see, but he understood when she pulled her finger away and there was blood there.

To their massive releif, the Sirens were close now and people were pushing open the warehouse doors.

"Hurry!" Sasazuka yelled to them.

"Godai-san! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Yako was screaming now. Godai's eyes were closed and his breathing was no longer steady, but labored breathing. Sasazuka quickly turned to Ishigaki who was starting to look a bit like Godai a while ago, barely conscious, continuing to pale.

People came over and reached out for Godai.

"No! You can't take him from me!" she yelled. He arms were then pulled away from Godai by Sasazuka. "Sasazuka-san..." she whimpered, turning to him and crying into his chest.

She turned to Watch as Godai and Ishigaki were carried away.

"come on." Sasazuka whisperd to her, standing and walking towards the waiting abulences. He set her in the abulence which was Carrying Godai and he moved to the one containing Ishigaki.

In both their minds, Sasazuka and Yako. The only thought right now was...

_What could have driven them to do this?_

////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

STORY FAIL

STORY FAIL  
STORY FAIL  
STORY FAIL  
AUTHOR FAIL  
AUTHOR FAIL

AUTHOR FAIL

AUTHOR FAIL

I SUCK I SUCK I SUCK I SUCK T.T

Reveiw if you believe it was decent if any form.


	4. to live : SONGFIC

**Title:** Brothers in poison.

**Author: **MissingNeurotic

**Summery: **I've hit writers block hard so i'll work on another story for now. Godai and Ishigaki are both tired of being stepped on. Finding so much in common in each other, they plan together to do the unthinkable. Will they go through with it, or back out? Part songfic, suicide attempt YakoXGodai

**Chapter 3: **To live (Songfic Section)

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yako sat in the Waiting room. Godai was in the ICU, as well as Ishigaki.

Sasazuka entered and sat next to Yako. She gave him a look. He shook his head.

"I dunno..." He sighed. He didn't know why they had done it. He didn't know if they would make it.

A nurse came out from the ICU section, the same nurse which had run with Godai and Ishigaki as they were rushed in. Yako jumped up, having her wrist grabbed by Sasazuka. She hand on fist at her chest, over her heart. She looked expectantly at the nurse. She bit her lip.

The nurse gave a sad smile and nodded. "We believe they're going to make it. One is in the ICU, the Other is in a room of the quarintine area."

"Which one is in the quarintine area?" Sasazuka asked, the nurse flipping through the papers on her clipboard.

"Ishigaki Shun." she said, walking off. Sasazuka looked to Yako, who looked like she was about to cry. He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay." He reassured before walking off.

Yako frowned and started to cry. She couldn't believe Neuro didn't help. He could've gotten them there earlier. He still should have had a place in mind. She started to walk to the ICU area. Pushing open the doors she looked at the names beside each door number.

_102_

_Godai Shinobu_

Yako frowned a bit and slowly pushed the door open.

Godai lay in the bed. Eyes closed, a breathing mask over his mouth which was curved into a frown, and skin pale enough to be two shades from the color of paper. The only sound was the steady 'beep. beep.' of the heart monitor. An I.V. was next to his bed, feeding into his left arm, in the inner side of his elbow. She went to his bed, standing next to it. She wiped some sweat off his forehead,

"Oh Godai." She said, voice a whisper. She frowned and pulled up a nearby chair. Sitting down, she slid a hand under his, holding it lightly.

_The I.V. and, you're hospital bed._

_This was no accident,_

_This is a therapudic chain of events..._

She sniffled, the hospital smell assaulting her nose.

Sasazuka looked at Ishigaki from behind a glass window, sighing. The smell of hospital was all around him, making him even more sad.

_This is the scent of dead skin on a lenolium floor._

_This is the quarintine wings in a hospital._

Yako hated how Godai looked right now. Sickly, pale, weak, frail. All the things he wasn't.

_It's not so pleasent and it's not so conventional,_

_it sure as hell ain't normal but_

_we deal, we deal._

Godai's face suddenly twisted into a face of utter pain. He groaned and writhed. Yako gasped lightly and gently squeenzed his hand. Godai's face relaxed, the only thing left was his heavy breathing. Apparrently whatever was suppose to numb the pain wasn't working, or was never used.

_The anesthetic never set in,_

_and i'm wondering where,_

_the apathy and urgency is that i thought i phoned in._

_It's not so pleasent and it's not so conventional,_

_it sure as hell ain't normal but_

_we deal, we deal._

Godai suddenly jerked his head to the right, his hands flying up to his chest and gripping at the hospital shirt like it was his last link to life. The heart monitor started to beep wildly. He gasped for air. Yako screamed, calling a nurse's attention. She was quickly ushered out of the room.

_Just sit back, just sit back_

_Just sit back and relax_

_Just sit back, just sit back_

_Just sit back and relapse again._

Sasazuka was out in that same hall, looking for her. When he heard the wild beeping and saw Yako being ushered out of a room screaming, he ran to her. Reaching her, he hugged her against his chest, covering her ears in an attempt to drown out the sounds of chaos.

Yako cried. How could this happen to Godai. He was a fighter, never giving up, always ready to pick up a lead pipe and bashed someone in the head, whether it be a kid who accidently found a gun or an old lady with a blade in her cane, or anything inbetween. He wasn't one who could be tamed, that is, unless the de-claw the dog. A painful thing to do, and nearly impossible thing to do.

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_take the fight from the kid_

_Sit back, relax_

_Sit back, relapse again_

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_take the fight from the kid_

_Just sit back, just sit back._

He was always the one who stuck out, besides Neuro. He had peircings and had those hostile eyes that could make you scream 'OH, SHIT!' and run. Although he didn't know it, he really stuck out. He was like a time bomb with sparkles and glitter on it. Pretty, and then boom, your dead.

_You're a regular decorated emergency,_

_You're a regular decorated emergency._

Neither of them could erase any memory from his whole ordeal. The sights, the stress, the scent of the hospital, the condition of their friends.

_This is the scent of dead skin on a lenolium floor._

_This is the scent of quarintine wings in a hospital._

_It's not so pleasent and it's not so conventional,_

_it sure as hell ain't normal but_

_we deal, we deal._

_The anesthetic never set in,_

_and i'm wondering where,_

_the apathy and urgency is that i thought i phoned in._

_It's not so pleasent and it's not so conventional,_

_it sure as hell ain't normal but_

_we deal, we deal._

The heart monitor in the room started to slow down. Going back to a normal, calm, heart rate. Sasazuka sighed, taking his hands from Yako's ears. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. The nurses came out and nodded to him. In ressponse he nodded to Yako who immediately went back into the room.

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_take the fight from the kid_

_Sit back, relax_

_Sit back, relapse again_

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_take the fight from the kid_

_Just sit back, just sit back_

_Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse_

_Sit back, sit back, ba ba bada_

Godai looked pretty much the same, except that he had a cloth on his forehead, and the top two buttons of the hospital shirt were unbuttoned.

_You can take the kid out of the fight._

She looked closer at him. There were dark spots on his skin, bruises from where they had struggled over the poisoned drink, in which she finally won by shoving him over. She frowned, feeling guilty. Sasazuka came in after her.

"He'll be okay." He said, setting a hand on her shoulder. She sniffled.

_You're a regular decorated emergency_

_The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake_

_You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame_

_The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again._

Sasazuka frowned, walking out. Maybe she just needed some time alone. With him. As he came out there were people, telling them to clear the halls. He backed to the side, but choked as the gurney that came by had a person laid upon it.

"Ishigaki...!" He said, as the gurney rolled by, the followed after it, even if at a slow walking pace.

_You're a regular decorated emergency_

_The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake_

_You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame_

_The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again._

Yako sat in the same chair, hands in her lap, staring at his face. Serene in that saddening way. If it wasn't for everything hooked up to him and the heart monitor, she could have easily thought he had died. She choked a bit and sniffled as the word 'died' came to mind.

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_take the fight from the kid_

_Sit back, relax_

_Sit back, relapse again_

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_take the fight from the kid_

_Just sit back, just sit back_

_Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse_

_Sit back, sit back, ba ba bada._

She sniffled, one hand yet again, grasping his. His hands were cold and pale. It made her want to cry, just looking at it. "Godai. Hang in there." She whimpered, tears running down her face. She tried hard to keep a calm face.

_You can take the kid out of the fight_

She put her head down on the side of the bed, the sheets being wettened with her tears. She raised her hand for a moment, looking up at his peaceful face. She wished he was awake. She wished with all her might.

_The I.V. and your hospital bed_

_This was no accident_

_This was a therapeutic chain of events..._

She sobbed against the bed, hoping it would drown out the sound of her misery. She squeezed his hand lightly. She gasped, her eyes wide. The hand twitched, and slowly squeezed back. It squeeze back very lightly. She almost didn't feel it. She quickly looked up.

"G-Godai!!" She wailed. Godai's eyes were open, barely open, but they were open nonetheless. "You're awake!" She sniffled.

"Y...Yea...ah..." He said, in a whisper. His voice was horse, but you could hear and understand him.

"I'm so glad." She said, scooting forewards a bit, laying her head on his chest, looking up at him.

"Re...really..." He breathed, his mouth in a frown. Yako smiled lightly.

"Yes. Godai-kun?" She asked, closing her eyes, happy that he was still warm with life.

"Mm." He grunted, but that was probably the best he could do at the moment. His eyes opened a bit more, as if more life was returning to hm.

"Gomen. I never realized until a while ago." She started. Godai's lips parted a bit, apparrently he was confused. "I never realized how pushed around you were... How forced you were... I never wanted you to feel like that."

"Oh?" He looked down at her, his eyes dark, as if he didn't believe her.

"No. Gomen, i didn't mean for you to feel to bad." She said, opening her eyes. Being on the right side of his bed, and that the fact the top two buttons were unbuttoned, she could see the bandaged stab wound. She frowned a bit before her smile returned. "Does it hurt?" Godai noticed she was looking at his shoulder and shifted a bit. He winced as he shifted. Yako quickly lifted her head and grabbed his hand again. "you shouldn't do that...!" She said, worried. Godai looked at her for a moment but then looked away.

"You... Should... n't have co... me..." He rasped out, his eyes narrowing again.

"You shouldn't have tried something like that...!" she yelled before putting a hand to her mouth, scolding herself for saying before thinking. Godai turned to her again.

"It was... my deci... sion, and... Ishigaki's decision."

"It was also my decision to come and save you."

"From wha... t...?"

"Yourself." Yako said, finishing off the small arguement with one single word. Godai looked away, closing his eyes.

"You still... shouldn't have."

"Well i did."

"I wish... you didn't...!"

"I wanted to!"

**"I didn't... want you... to...!"**

**"Too bad!"**

**"Why!?"**

**"Because i ****love**** you!!"**

Godai and Yako stared at one another. He had since snapped to her, his eyes wide. She had jumped up, let go of his hand, and currently had her hand to her mouth, cupping her mouth. Godai shifted uncomfortably, blushing at bit. Yako turned a deep red color, she took a step back. The only sounds in the room were the heart monitor and Godai's heavy breathing.

"Guess this is a bad time..." Yako turned and saw Sasazuka slipping out of the door. She turned to Godai.

"Uhm... Ah... Er... I'm gonna... come back tommorrow, okay?" She quickly slipped out the door also.

"M-Matte!" Godai called out, not getting any answer. He sighed, putting his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes. He was already exhausted, and his throat hurt like a bitch.

At last.

He found what he was looking for.

Someone who _cared_.

He smiled a faint smile before letting his expression become one of blissful, yet a but painful, sleep.

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sasazuka walked calmly down the hall, turning into another ICU room.

"Hn." He grunted, coming into the room. Ishigaki turned his head from the bed in the room.

"Sempai..."He breathed weakly. Sasazuka gave him a look and Ishigaki shut his mouth, quickly. Sasazuka sat in the seat near the bed, legs crossed, arms cross, staring expectantly at him.

"Sem-"

"Shh." Ishigaki's words were cut off by his superior's shushing.

The room was silent. Ishigaki was uncomfortable with this silence, and surprisingly, Sasazuka looking extremely comfortable with it. Okay, okay. Not too surprising.

"Sempai..." He sighed, looking sadly to him. Sasazuka had been looking at the floor but his eyes glided up to him, face towards the floor. It loooked pretty funny, although this was no time to laugh.

"Why?" Sasazuka asked in a bland voice. Ishigaki looked down at his hands, which were on top of the other, over his stomach.

"Because... I'm not worth listening to, or being acknowledged."

"Ishigaki."

"I'm not even worth keeping around."

Sasazuka stood up and waved his hand in front of his face. "Ishigaki."

"My stuff is always broken because no one cares about anything of mine."

"Ne e! Ne e! Ishigaki!" Sasazuka sighed.

"I'm always smacked around and everyone ma-" Ishigaki yelped and put his hand to his cheek. "Ah... H-Hai...?"

Sasazuka's hand was raised just to the right of ishigaki's head. He had slapped him. He sighed again. Sasazuka leaned over him.

"I don't listen because i'm busy or want you to be more independant. I don't aknowledge you so you can maybe wander away and do your own work." He leaned in closer. "I send you off on errands so you don't sit around being bored and get some exercise." He sat back down. "I break your things so you can stop doing such childish things and grow up. People smack you around so you can become disiplined and move up in the world."

"Sem-"

"You can't stay a child forever." Sasazuka gave him an intense glance.

"..." Ishigaki looked down. "Gomen."

"I don't want your 'Gomen'." He sighed. "I want you to get your job back." He said, giving the smallest of smiles before leaving. "Well, i'll visit tommorrow." He said, waving, then leaving.

Ishigaki smiled. He understood why they did the things they did.

To _help_ him.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\

Okay,

now THIS chapter was terrible

It was out of character

lame

and all around fail

i'm not even joking x.x

But i shall be strong! Wallowing in chronic depression never did anyone good! Bwahahahahaha! ...ha...

Now i sound egotistical... x.x

But reveiw,

i myself hate this chapter,

but writing is all about the readers!


End file.
